


Mage Aversion 法师厌恶

by Augathra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese, Fluff and Humor, Illidan is too big for Khadgar..., M/M, Misunderstanding, Muloc&Pepe&Batcub, Sometimes the hand of fate must be forced, don't trust gnome's technology！, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 不高兴的蛋总&没头脑的卡逗又感觉自己“这盘稳了！”的伊利丹“为了抗魔联军！”的卡德加……总之：不要太过于相信侏儒科技啊，伊利丹大人！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 荣耀及版权归暴雪爸爸，OOC归萨总，脑洞归我。依旧非正文风，带着恶搞与满满的邪能。标题只为了说明我是个金融农民工，哈哈哈~~

“我一直不懂，为什么会有人喜欢鱼人这种恶心的生物……”

正在研读肯瑞托守卫最新战况报告的大法师卡德加因为耳边飘来的盟友评论抖了抖。

看来，伊利达雷之主果然很讨厌自己啊，卡德加在内心叹了口气。

好吧，虽然他从来没指望曾经外域的敌人能够毫无芥蒂地与自己并肩作战，然而，在自己承认”我确实还蛮喜欢鱼人“的情况下对着西吉尔指挥官这么说，这是在公开表达厌恶吗？

卡德加扭头瞥了一眼伊利丹，却发现对方正看着自己。银发的大法师露出一个“友好”地微笑，却换来恶魔猎手的不知何意义的扬眉以及随后的离开。

卡德加忍不住在内心翻了个白眼：同样长着犄角、戴着眼罩，鱼蛋比你可爱多了！

 

在大法师的认知里，讨厌一个人应该尽量避免与其接触才对，然而这位神秘的恶魔猎手可不是个照常理出牌的人。

虽然伊利丹自以为隐藏得很好，然而对于曾经因为好奇心极端旺盛，而被送去卡拉赞的卡德加来说，所有不经意掠过的视线，漫不经心地聊天，下面似乎都埋着恶魔猎手的诡异的“关心”。

比如：

鱼蛋刚来到审判角时，每次卡德加耐心喂食时，伊利丹都会面无表情地绕道走。现在，他会远远地看着，时不时丢出一两句嘲讽的评论：“瓦斯琪在她的神殿里曾经也养过一只鱼人……“（注1）

当卡德加一边撰写铭文，一边任由皮蛋在头顶蹦蹦跳跳唱歌时，“路过”的伊利丹会讽刺到：“你这是像苏拉玛尔的贵族一样赶时髦吗？“（注2）

偶尔萨莉瑟拉他们前来讨论夜裔军力分配时，伊利丹则会在特意在一旁安排伊利达雷的下一个袭击点，等卡德加疲惫地送走战友时说上一句：“哼，夜裔……你不应该相信一群曾经对艾萨拉忠诚的堕落者……”（注3）

卡德加对于这种近乎于幼稚的挑衅总是以装糊涂躲过去，要知道，在进攻苏拉玛之前联合卡多雷、辛多雷、奎尔多雷那群精灵可比对付一个伊利达雷轻松多了（至少伊利丹还没用战刃指着玛维，温蕾萨可是好几次用箭指着罗曼斯了）。（注4）

卡德加给予伊利丹额外的容忍还有一个原因就是……法师的直觉微妙地在嗡鸣：伊利丹对他的“关注”似乎并非是单纯的厌恶。

用一个合适却又不太恰当的比喻来说，伊利丹的行为就像是尚未成年的小男孩对待暗恋的小女孩一般，抢走对方喜欢的娃娃、弄脏对方的新裙子，其实只是想获得女孩更多的注意力而已。

卡德加因为这份“直觉”抖了抖，光与暗之子的喜欢可比厌恶要难处理得多。

无论如何，为了抗魔联军的未来，作为六人议会之首，卡德加觉得自己有义务去改善与盟友的关系。

 

终于，机会来了。

讨厌的邪能蝙蝠从萨格拉斯之墓的方向来袭，大法师西吉尔协同莫德拉前去抵御。

出发之前，卡德加趁联军在准备坐骑时拜托西吉尔带只小点的蝙蝠幼崽回来。

当听见老法师要求“最好是紫色的”时，西吉尔用古怪的、近乎于心痛的目光看着自己的偶像说：“不要告诉我这是真的……”

好吧，卡德加承认自己从来都搞不懂指挥官那跳跃的思维，这有什么好震惊的吗？面对嘴里不停嘟囔着“我更喜欢格雷迈恩”“欧库勒斯都比他好的”指挥官，卡德加心不在焉地挥手送别，内心开始演练未来的对话。

 

当卡德加微笑地捏着紫色蝙蝠幼崽的翅膀，举起来给伊利达雷之主看时，伊利丹的表情从目空一切变得晦暗不明起来。

“大法师，这是什么？”恶魔猎手的翅膀轻微扇动着。

“Well，”卡德加努力不让手中挣扎的生物飞走，“如你所见，一只邪能蝙蝠幼崽。”

伊利丹皱起眉，他当然知道这是一只蝙蝠幼崽。

卡德加清了清喉咙：“考虑到军团的空袭越来越频繁，我觉得应该提前补充培养空军战力。”银发的法师偏了偏头：“尚未被驯化的邪能蝙蝠幼崽，伊利达雷的坐骑。”

“给我的？”

“是的，给你。”大法师把幼崽举高了些，尽量让伊利丹平视，额外加了一句，“紫色的。”

光与暗之子沉默了：“紫色的……礼物？”

卡德加心中松了一口气，这次交流的意义被正确传达出去了：“对，给你的礼物。呃，伊利达雷还是很喜欢蝙蝠的……对吧？”

伊利丹眼罩下的青绿火焰似乎跳跃了一下，他伸出爪子接过了“礼物”。

神奇的是，在大法师手里不断抵抗的幼崽一到恶魔猎手的手中就平静了下来，只是有些畏生地抖了抖翅膀，露出尖牙。

看着伊利丹接过幼崽，卡德加谨慎地打量着并没有对“礼物”作出评价的盟友：“看来他很喜欢你。”

蝙蝠幼崽发出了刺耳的尖啸。

伊利丹依旧没有表现出开心或者不满，只是视线转到了大法师放回身侧的手：“你的手受伤了。”

卡德加回过神来看了看自己划有数道血痕的双手：“真是个适合战斗的小野兽。没事，轻伤而已。”

恶魔猎手捏了捏蝙蝠幼崽的嘴，仿佛是在行使自己作为主人的权力，告诫宠物不得伤害面前的法师一般。“你应该处理一下伤口，邪能蝙蝠的尖齿和利爪都有可能带有毒素。”

说完伊利丹便转身带着变得乖巧的蝙蝠幼崽离开了。

卡德加揉了揉银发，虽然恶魔猎手并没有直接说“谢谢”，然而刚才的关心应该算是对礼物的正面回馈，对吧？

仍旧有些不安的大法师并不知道，在他眼前冷淡离开的伊利丹内心现在有着无数闪亮亮的肯瑞托硬币被抛起，划出彩虹的光芒。

 

注1：毒蛇神殿的五号boss，鱼斯拉！严格来说鱼斯拉是海怪啦，不过凡是看过晚安部落作品的人都会默认他是个鱼人吧，哈哈哈哈~~

注2：忘了是不是在众星副本里了，有个NPC会说现在苏拉玛流行起头顶橘色小鸟，毫无疑问是皮皮啦！

注3：夜落精灵（我们台服叫堕夜精灵、夜裔），英文是Nightfallen，fallen即有堕落之意，这里玩个小双关。

注4：进攻苏拉玛剧情推进到精灵娘子军合力的时候，肯瑞托护卫的吐槽真笑死我了，卡德加被他们搞得焦头烂额，对话可看[这里](http://weibo.com/2475050022/EhR4gc6Ma?type=comment#_rnd1499093618528)。

****  
  


注5：海滩有个日常就是卡德加考虑搞点蝙蝠幼崽给伊利达雷们，之前翻译的短文也提到这个梗了，大法师真是尽心尽力啊


	2. Chapter 2

终于，伊利丹大人停下了他幼稚的挑衅与无视了。

贿赂作战成功！——大法师自豪地想到。

伊利丹不再对卡德加的战斗方案摆出无意义的争锋相对，也没有在“无意中”露出爪子威胁鱼蛋和皮蛋，更没有对卡德加各种“爱好”表现出不屑……

对于为了联军内部种族矛盾焦头烂额的大法师来说，能够和盟友达到这种默契已实属幸运了。卡德加决定趁热打铁，加深一点和伊利丹的关系。毕竟，一个团结一心的抗魔联军，将是燃烧军团最大的克星！

 

现在，卡德加已经看到伊利丹眼中的世界了（注1），也明白了他的牺牲与痛苦，拯救与目的。

然而对于这个曾经的暗夜精灵，大法师始终不够熟悉。

对卡德加来说，伊利丹是控制了外域的暴君，是泽拉空灵的话语中拥有金色眼睛、喜爱魔法胜于德鲁伊之道、注定成为英雄却又被人误解的暗夜精灵。

想要与一个人和谐相处，了解对方无疑是必须的。

好吧，了解伊利丹，这可不是个轻松的任务，但对于卡德加来说，也并非无计可施。一直对破碎群岛的地理与历史充满好奇的大法师很自然地想到了与伊利丹拉进距离的方式：问他问题。

阿苏纳、瓦尔莎拉、苏拉玛尔……好奇心旺盛的卡德加有数不尽的问题想要探索，而生于洛拉希尔、经历过上古之战的伊利丹对此无疑是最熟悉的解答者，在询问他过去历史的时候偶尔掺些个人问题，应该是无伤大雅吧？

 

面对卡德加带着些许刺探意味的接触，伊利丹先是有些迟疑，然而却仿佛想到了什么，开始用固有的不耐烦态度有一搭没一搭地回答起来。

    他是如何认识塞纳留斯的？上古时代的辛·艾萨琳城是怎样一座城市？利用永恒之井施放魔法可以达到何种高度？……

当然，卡德加不至于蠢到会问伊利丹关于万年的囚禁，“效忠”燃烧军团之类的话题。

他只是会在与恶魔猎手独处时，谈起一些轻松的、伊利丹没办法拒绝回答的话题。

    或许因为这位内心只有消灭燃烧军团的光与暗之子终于放下了心防，卡德加对于伊利丹的认知开始变得不同起来。对于泰兰德的爱、身为法师时对于魔法钻研、忍辱负重接受萨格拉斯的“礼物”，两人共同熟悉的外域……让卡德加发觉众人口中的“背叛者”伊利丹不为人知的一面，或许只有这么一个复杂又颇具人格魅力的英雄才能让伊利达雷们死心踏地跟随至今。

 

在伊利丹看来，毫无疑问，卡德加这次是真的爱上他了！

特意为他捉来的蝙蝠幼崽（紫色的！），故意找借口接近，关心他的过去。

虽然伊利丹觉得卡德加许多问题过于愚蠢，然而却很享受大法师将注意力放在自己身上的感觉。

美中不足的是，卡德加太缺乏主动了（那些欢愉之园的女人们可是会直接扑向自己的。当然，伊利丹可从没有碰过她们！）。

卡德加的每一次靠近，伊利丹都觉得他是想要索吻或者躺进自己怀里，恶魔猎手内心也早就演练好“先拒绝然后勉强接受”的样子了，然而大法师只是在激动的时候手舞足蹈地展示几个法术幻影。

天知道伊利丹多想体验一下卡德加的热情的抚摸。

 

法师塔建好了，被摧毁了，又要重修了……

然而伊利丹想要的告白却迟迟不曾到来，卡德加的态度日益亲昵，然而却总是无法突破朋友的界限。

恶魔猎手开始躁动不安了，他太熟悉这种有着朦胧期待却又得不到回应的感觉了，虽然这次他的兄弟不会再挡在面前。

有时候，命运必须掌握在自己手中。（Sometimes, the hand of fate must be forced.）

（ ~~你们谁都不要拉住我，我必须用这句经典台词，哈哈哈哈哈哈，注~~ 2）

一个相对轻松的日子，伊利丹的帐篷内，卡德加一边翻看瓦尔托伊的地脉流向笔记，一边讲述向恶魔猎手讲述指挥官的事迹。

“西吉尔的考古藏品也相当丰富，她拥有一柄阿兹亚基节杖，可以从地下召唤出一只深蓝色的其拉作战坦克。”卡德加想到了什么，“啊，还有一件艾萨拉女王的睡衣。好吧……她的品位和我从史书中认识到的女王很不匹配。”

卡德加看向对于“艾萨拉”三个字发出不屑轻哼的伊利丹：“被子民誉为“光中之光”的艾萨拉，在精灵的眼中确实很美吗？”

对于伊利丹来说，答案是显而易见的。

“以上层精灵的角度来看，艾萨拉无疑是美丽的，”伊利丹的视线朝向卡德加，“不过在我眼里，泰兰德的美如同纯洁的月光般更令人安心。”

可以预见的答案，卡德加笑了笑，恶魔猎手接下来的一句话却让他感觉自己吃了一记心灵震爆。

“——你看起来也比艾萨拉耀眼多了。”

话音刚落，伊利丹就感觉自己策略有误，回答太生硬了。

卡德加定住了，脑海里飞快了闪过了各种理解：“这是个玩笑”“这个伊利丹是军团假冒的”“伊利丹被萨格拉斯腐化了”，就是不愿意承认刚才那句突然的赞美是表白。

最后，大法师以红透了的耳尖作为回应。

“那么……”伊利丹靠近了，超越了朋友之间合适的距离。

“呃，谢谢赞美？”卡德加不自然地站了起来，向后拉开与恶魔猎手的距离。

没有拒绝就是默认接受，伺机已久的猎手等来了最佳袭击时刻。

 

人类的嘴唇很柔软，这是伊利丹把卡德加按在墙上吻住后的第一想法。

恶魔猎手的牙齿可真尖，这是卡德加献出“存”了五十多年的初吻后的第一想法。

伊利丹只想要更多的触摸，更多的肌肤相贴，而卡德加此刻脑中仍在炸烟花，他不确定自己对于正在接吻的对象到底是何种想法。

可当慌乱的双手情不自禁抚摸上裸露的胸膛，汲取掌下高于人类体温的力量时，卡德加却没有丝毫反感，反而忍不住让手顺着隐约透出魔能光芒的刺青滑下，想要更多的探索对方的身体。

原来，过往的直觉并没有错误。

那些挑衅与讽刺，不过是小男孩对于小女孩别扭的爱意而已。而卡德加也确实随着每一天的相处、每一次冲突与和解、每一个细碎的问题与解答，自愿接受了恶魔猎手的“捕猎”。

伊利丹察觉到了怀中人类的放松与允许，他勾起嘴角顺着卡德加的下颚一路吻过去，引得大法师呼吸急促起来。

恶魔猎手第一次觉得自己尖锐的牙齿太碍事了，他想要吮吸卡德加项圈下方细嫩的皮肤，却担心在没留下吻痕之前先把他给咬得鲜血淋漓。伊利丹挫败地左手捏住卡德加的臀部，右手捧住他的腰，把法师整个人向上托起。卡德加扶住恶魔猎手向前弯曲的犄角保持平衡，任由对方粗鲁地揉捏自己屁股和腰间的软肉。

银发的法师轻笑起来，仿佛在逗弄鱼蛋一般，用手指刮过伊利丹的脸，顺着他鲜明的棱角向上抚摸过去，流连在恶魔猎手耳际与尖角连接处。

梦境成真，伊利丹享受着被爱抚处传来的酥麻电流，右手捧住法师的后颈把他往下压接吻。

没有办法舌吻，伊利丹只能伸出舌头反复地舔舐卡德加的唇瓣，同时放开右手往下伸入法师的袍子继续掠夺。

在梦中未能触碰的柔软比想象美好一万倍，伊利丹还记得西吉尔和他讲过卡德加更喜欢埃提耶什乌鸦形态的原因：大法师不喜欢大腿内侧被马鞍磨疼的感觉。（注3）

伊利丹喜欢手中温热肌肤的细腻手感，他故意一边揉捏按摩着，一边用爪尖如同羽毛掠地般划过法师异常敏感的腿根。

卡德加的手指与恶魔猎手束起的黑发交缠起来，左腿不自觉地夹紧伊利丹腰间结实异常的肌肉，想要更多的摩擦。

伊利丹的手继续深入，却感觉肩膀被法师推住：“不……”

恶魔猎手发出了不满的低吼声，对于法师的“欲据还迎”采取了更直接的攻势，他的手握住了卡德加开始抬头的“兴趣”来。

“不不不……”卡德加清醒了过来，用力抵住恶魔猎手的胸膛，松开腿，“我……那个……这样是不是……太快了？”

好吧，卡德加是绝对不会承认自己还是个处男的！

伊利丹低低地咒骂了一声。

然而此刻的他显出了难得耐心与克制。猎物已经落入了陷阱，放慢进食的速度只会更有乐趣。

伊利丹把卡德加放下，让他靠在墙上，接着颇不甘心地又吻了起来，就在大法师觉得要窒息时，感觉已经被舔得发疼的嘴唇被锐利的牙齿咬破了。

卡德加喘着气心想：等下出去该怎么向维纶和玛维他们解释。

伊利丹满意地看着法师滴血的嘴唇：我的东西还是得有个印记。

 

即使是在燃烧军团无时不刻的威胁面前，生命也有其进行的方式。

除开战斗上的正事，卡德加觉得自己和伊利丹就像人类的年轻情侣一样，在任何隐蔽的地方都能够抱在一起试着探索对方的身体。

法师塔、指挥所（虚空干扰器肯定不行）、海边的岩石后面、甚至虫语者拿来藏宝的地方都是刚互通心意的情侣耳鬓厮磨的场所。

伊利丹的需求一次比一次更加猛烈，而每次到了关键时刻卡德加总会找各式各样的理由搪塞。

好吧，这可不是临阵脱逃，只是大法师希望两个人的第一次能够更“顺利”一些罢了。

知识就是力量，但正确使用才是关键。（Knowledge is power, but using it wisely is the key.）

~~（哈哈哈，这句台词我也用上啦！）~~

大法师可忙着呢，除了从卡拉赞带回来晦涩难懂的古籍之外，他的阅读清单里又加入了部分从黑市购入的禁书（下水道的秀兰小姐听到卡德加隐秘的需求之后眼睛闪着光了主动拿出了压箱底的典藏版），好吧，这些可比那些烂透了的关于马库斯的故事具有实操性多了。（注4）

知识已经有了，那么正确使用的时刻就要到了。

\-------------------

 **注1：** 这是蛋蛋在暗夜堡复活后的话：You have seen what I have seen. 意思是脚男之前是盲目的，不像他一样“看”透彻，对应了冰封王座里他的台词：Now my blind eye see what others can not。现在脚男们开始对抗燃烧军团，终于明白了光与暗之子眼中的宏图（呸呸呸）。双关，又是双关。

    好吧， **我对洗白蛋蛋始终是有些反感的，然而为了文嘛……就……**

 **注2：** Sometimes, the hand of fate must be forced. 也就是这次阿古斯被拉过来，卡逗一脸“还有这种操作”时的蛋总的话语，这句话也曾经出现在了冰封王座蛋总万年囚禁后的开场独白里。可以说，这是固执又不择手段的伊利丹名言了。

 **注3:**  第一次陪着卡德加去艾苏纳时的对话，哎呀呀，腰被摸就会笑到弄湿袍子、大腿经不起磨的大法师太……美味了！

  
  


**注4：** 秀兰就是炼金专业任务里想要卡德加银发的那只熊猫人迷妹！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，很不厚道的卡在这里，不过后面不是肉啦，还有点逗逼剧情才会上肉！  
> 放心，这文本来是PWP的……只不过我又话痨了，哈哈哈！！  
> 下半part的重点：伊利丹大人，不要轻信儒黑科技啊！


	3. Chapter 3

（以下为带着肉的恶搞片段，想看正剧向肉的可以跳过去）  
在成功击退了一波针对风暴峡湾的军团入侵后，伊利丹在深夜接到了卡德加秘法仆从的传话。  
作为一个合规的首领，无论何时，伊利丹都不会拒绝盟友“讨论战况”的邀请。

大法师帐篷内漂浮着的魔法灯的光线比平时昏暗暧昧许多。  
两个人见面当然不会站在沙盘前，而是直接拥吻到了床上。  
没过多久，大法师的又一件袍子被撕碎了。  
卡德加一边喘息着回应伊利丹的索吻，一边爬到床头柜前拿出早已准备好的润滑液。  
“所以……”伊利丹抚摸着大法师敏感的腰线，“你的课题终于研究完了？”  
卡德加忍不住笑了出来：“是的，我的报告终于可以完稿了。”  
说完，仿佛在故意表演一般，他手膝着地，翘着臀部，跪着转过身子背对着恶魔猎手。  
伊利丹吸了一口气，心跳加速起来。看来大法师的学习速度非常快。  
无需多言，伊利丹的手覆上法师圆润的屁股，他小心地不用指尖去接触，只是用五指和掌心玩弄着嫩肉。  
挤压、松开、揉捏，在恶魔猎手紫色皮肤衬托下，大法师被反复蹂躏的臀瓣显得更加白皙了。伊利丹的手劲无疑是偏重的，可卡德加反而在疼痛感之下寻到了酥麻的快感，他呼吸急促地给自己的手指涂上润滑。  
双手顺着细腻的腿根向上，然后整个包裹住臀肉，把它们捏成粉红色后再松开，伊利丹很享受掌中温热富有弹性的玩物。  
他看到卡德加用左手肘撑住重量，右手向后，沾满润滑液的中指在暖光下散发出水泽。  
伊利丹勾起嘴角，配合地扒开法师已经满是指痕的臀瓣，让从未有人触碰过的小洞露出来，他现在有点儿担心了：卡德加可以承受住自己的巨大吗？  
银发的法师咽了咽口水，放松自己，把中指送了进去。  
很奇怪——这是大法师的第一反应，被异物入侵的后穴本能地蠕动着想要把东西推出去，而自己的手指则感受到了肉壁的挤压，穴口无法控制地收缩起来，把中指给吸住了。  
卡德加忍住内心不适的感觉，缓慢抽动着手指，尽量把润滑液凃在入口处。  
感觉到小穴松开了些后，卡德加把食指也涂上了润滑液。  
两根手指的进入明显困难了，卡德加开始怀疑书中写的三根手指的开拓是怎么做到的。他只好先按摩一下后穴周围的肌肉，待自己不那么紧张之后，咬着牙把两根手指挤入。  
察觉到法师呼吸的急促，伊利丹轻轻地用指腹刮擦着卡德加的腿根，帮他放松：“你可以吗？”  
“……嗯”卡德加让两个手指呈剪刀状，旋转着拓宽，“有点难受。”  
法师的语气难得的加入了几份嗔怪：“这份工作本来应该由你完成的。”  
“如果可以的话，”伊利丹看了看自己的尖爪，“我可不会拒绝这份美差。”  
说完他附身吻了吻法师的后肩，用舌头舔过他的耳廓，轻声诱惑到：“不过等下我就可以用更愉悦的方式回报你了。”  
湿热的暗示让电流从卡德加的下腹部蹿向全身，圣光啊，他讨厌恶魔猎手！  
卡德加耐心地继续开拓自己，而伊利丹则不断爱抚着他的腰际和大腿，尽可能地让法师放松些。  
眼前的景象让他早已勃起的阴茎硬得更加厉害：卡德加微微抬头呻吟着，散乱的银发被汗水打湿。法师的三根手指浸润着液体，不断出入在粉红的小穴之中，而逐渐习惯被撑开的穴口一开一合，仿佛在引诱着更多的填入。  
“可……可以了吗？”卡德加收回手指，他撑在床上的左臂已经发麻了。  
伊利丹并没有和人类男性做过爱。然而他和卡德加在一起后，多少还是留心了一下这方面的知识，他知道人类的约括肌的承受力是相当惊人的，甚至可以把拳头都塞进去。  
“放轻松。”恶魔猎手拍了拍法师涨成粉红的屁股，说着给自己已经硬到要爆炸的阴茎凃上尽可能多的润滑。  
卡德加屏住呼吸，感觉到了伊利丹的左手搂住自己的小腹，而后穴则被火热的肉块顶住轻轻碾磨着。  
预期中的极乐并没有到来，反而是被撕裂成两半的剧痛。  
卡德加惨叫了一声。  
……

这大概是活了一万多年的伊利丹·怒风生命中最尴尬的一晚了。  
深夜、抗魔联军基地、大法师卡德加的帐篷中爆发出了凄厉的叫声。  
第一个冲进来的是看守者玛维·影歌，无论她对卡德加有多么失望，肯瑞托的领袖仍是联军不可缺少的核心。拿着月刃的她呆在帐篷门口，玛维没看到想象中的军团刺客，眼前只有正在忙着穿裤子的恶魔猎手，以及屁股露在空气中的法师，她咬牙切齿地对着两人丢下了一句“无耻”便冲出了帐篷。  
第二个冲进来的是先知维纶，活得最为久远淡定的他只是愣了一下，便皱起眉头教育到：“出于爱情的结合是值得祝福的，然而燃烧军团压境，我觉得你们还是应该更……谨慎一些。”很明显，擅长圣光治愈的先知可不想面对盟友流着血的屁股伸出手，他摇了摇头，转身去找治疗了。  
第三个进来的是某个年轻的人类女牧师，她涨红着脸，看都不敢看向已经穿好裤子的恶魔猎手，只是用轻如蚊蚁的声音说她是来治疗伤口的。  
……  
兵荒马乱的一晚过去了，卡德加趴在帐篷内休息，伊利丹则需要出去面对日常的军事安排。  
抗魔联军的基地很平静，平静到可怕。所有人都假装没看见伊利丹从卡德加的帐篷里出来。  
考瓦斯·血棘迎了上来，又欲言又止地离开了。防御基地的伊利达雷似乎在忙手头的任务，但实际上都在偷偷把视线投向首领。  
肯瑞托的法师三五成群地聚在一起，冷漠地看着路过的伊利丹，恶魔猎手敏锐的听觉捕捉到了诸如“大法师搞不好是被强迫的吧？”“为什么会和一个恶魔猎手在一起”的议论。  
看守者们更是夸张，鄙视的目光仿佛能射穿盔甲，对他的称呼直接由“恶魔猎手”简略成了“恶魔”。  
各职业的首领，比如大法师西吉尔，大领主温斯顿，无冕之王温丝妮尔也纷纷前来“探望”大法师。  
当然，伊利丹觉得他们其实都是来看笑话的。  
尤其是温丝妮尔，她特意地把恶魔猎手拉到一旁，慎重地交给他了一摞书和一些玩具：“黑市最新货，免费的。”  
粉丝头发的小侏儒抬起头，眨巴着碧绿的双眼：“请好好学习，替我向卡德加问好。”

基地弥漫着窃窃私语。  
对于他和卡德加关系的猜测从“两人在并肩作战中相爱了”变为“伊利丹大人只是把卡德加当作是消遣”，最后演变成“伊利丹大发淫威，卡德加宁死不屈”。  
恶魔猎手第一次发现，艾泽拉斯的人民无论何时都有颗既勇敢又八卦的心灵。  
他摇了摇头，忽略听力范围中的谣言，决定拉下面子去找海边那个负责缩小海蛇蛋、热爱新科技的侏儒。  
体型差的问题，总是要解决的。

（上一个部分可以是作为恶搞，不想看的，可以直接看下面正剧向真肉）  
伊利丹又一次在深夜接到了卡德加的秘法仆从的传话。  
这一次，他会有备而去的。  
期盼中混合着几分担心的卡德加正在踱着步子等待，帐篷的门帘被拉起，卡德加微笑着迎过去。  
呃……眼前的伊利丹似乎和平时有些不同？卡德加侧过头打量着爱人，注意到了恶魔猎手某些特征的消退：伊利丹的体型明显小了许多，变得只比正常的暗夜精灵高大一点，利齿与尖爪也变回了牙齿与指甲，他最明显的犄角似乎也小了不少。  
“伊利丹？”卡德加有点担心，身体的退变很有可能是诅咒的效果。  
伊利丹扇动翅膀，直接把卡德加横抱起来扔到床上（可是力量并没有消退，卡德加恍惚间想到）。

没等大法师继续提问，恶魔猎手就吻上了他柔软的嘴唇。  
轻触、舔弄、不断地啃咬，伊利丹终于能够完全品尝到大法师丰满的唇瓣了，接着他用舌头撬开卡德加的牙齿，开始了两人的第一次舌吻。  
毫无经验的他们胡乱地让舌头纠缠着，伊利丹有些蛮横地搅动着舌尖，舔过卡德加的上颚的软肉，引得法师一阵阵轻颤抖。只能勉强喘息换气的卡德加嘴唇已经肿了起来，多余的津液也顺着嘴角溢出，滑过脸颊滴落在床单上。

不知过了多久，卡德加迷糊地任由恶魔猎手再一次撕烂自己的袍子，他的注意力全都在对方深紫色嘴唇边挂着的银丝上。  
“你是怎么……变小的？”大法师有些吃痛地问道，伊利丹已经整个人都扑了上来。即便是变小了，暗夜精灵远大于人类的体型与重量也足以让他喘不过气了来了。（注1）  
伊利丹用手指勾起法师从不曾取下的项圈，狂热地吮吸着那片异常白皙的皮肤，同时扭动着腰腹，想要在卡德加身上留下占有的标记，想要与卡德加柔软的肌肤贴得更紧密些。  
卡德加尽量伸开双腿，用身体感受着伊利丹健壮结实的肌肉。圣光在上，哪怕是作为暗夜精灵，这个男人也未免太大了。法师勉强忍住大腿被撑开的酸痛，夹住恶魔猎手的腰。  
卡德加感觉脖子已经被舔地湿漉漉一片了，他顺从地扭过头继续让伊利丹宣示主权，让他咬住下颚与脖子连接处最柔软的地方不断吮吸啃咬。皮肤被吸起来的感觉有些刺疼，然而卡德加喜欢这份带着占有欲的疼痛。  
终于，卡德加的脖子上布满了嫣红的吻痕，伊利丹很满意自己的作品：“我借助了一下侏儒的科技。”  
卡德加有点头疼：“吉普·泡磅？”  
“嗯。”伊利丹的吻顺着锁骨向下，他又开始在其他地方种下痕迹了。“效果大概能持续一天。”  
大法师不知道该不该告诉恶魔猎手侏儒和哥布林科技的恐怖之处，然而很快他飘远的思绪就被乳头遭受的袭击打断了。  
哦，管他的，至少现在两个人可以抛开一切好好做个爱了。

不再受制于利齿的恶魔猎手抓住机会在大法师的身体上肆虐，锁骨、乳头、腰侧、小腹，伊利丹的唇舌流连于大法师总是不见天日的柔软肌肤上，亲吻与舔舐之后紧接着就是啃咬与吮吸，很快，卡德加的身上已到处都是爱痕了。  
攻克了卡德加最敏感的大腿内侧后，伊利丹把法师翻转过来，咬着他的耳垂：“这一次让我来准备你。”  
早已被爱抚刺激得浑身通红的法师点点头，跪了起来，把臀部高高翘起在空中，头埋在枕头里。  
伊利丹把润滑油（盗贼领主的友情最新黑货）淋在卡德加的后穴附近，突如其来的微凉让被情欲催化得异常敏感的法师颤抖了一下，恶魔猎手戏弄着拍了拍他极富有弹性的屁股，左手开始捏揉起来，右手则试着把润滑油推入小穴入口。暗夜精灵的手指可比人类的要粗长许多。这一次，伊利丹会耐心地把卡德加的人类身体彻底打开。  
卡德加不自觉的向前想要逃开时不时会探入穴口的指尖，而伊利丹则抓住他的臀部，紧握搓揉之下往回拉：“放松些。”卡德加点点头，喉头发出一声呜咽。  
终于，恶魔猎手试着把中指送进法师的褶皱之中。  
伊利丹屏住呼吸，体会着手指被肠壁包围的触感，他一边转动着手指，一边抚摸着卡德加覆着薄薄软肉的小腹。  
一根手指、两根手指、三根手指……卡德加额前的银发已经被汗湿，他感觉自己的穴口被伊利丹的手指搅动着扯开，肠壁被反复涂抹上润滑油。

恶魔猎手停了下来，他顺着法师的脊椎一路吻上去，直到耳边：“转过身，让我看着你的脸。”  
伊利丹抱住卡德加已经有些酸软的身体，向后倒下去，让他躺在自己结实的怀里。  
卡德加转过身来，寻求着爱人的嘴唇，两人勃起的阴茎互相摩擦着。  
“自己坐上来，”伊利丹扶起法师的腰，“我要看着你被进入时的脸。”  
第一次就用如此主动的姿势，卡德加的脸腾得红了起来。当然，他知道这是伊利丹想减少他受伤的可能性。  
大法师点点头，为伊利丹硬得已经快要黑紫的阴茎涂上润滑。  
“扶住我。”卡德加深吸了一口气，双腿跨坐在身下爱人的腰上。  
恶魔猎手强有力的手臂几乎要直接把大法师给举到悬空了，卡德加左手撑住伊利丹的胸膛，向前倾身抬起臀部，右手扶住青筋突起的阴茎对住自己的后穴。  
卡德加咬紧嘴唇，勉强让龟头挤过肌肉环，圣光啊，太大了！  
伊利丹察觉到了法师的犹豫，他轻轻捏了捏卡德加的腰，示意他放松些。  
卡德加放开右手，双手架在恶魔猎手坚硬的胸肌上，想要多汲取一些对方的力量与热度。

“看着我。”  
卡德加湛蓝色的双眼对上了伊利丹金色的眸子。  
完全突破了内心那份羞耻心，卡德加紧紧地盯着伊利丹，缓缓地坐了下去。  
肠壁的皱褶被肉刃推开抹平，大法师呻吟扭动着腰肢，想要控制不断收缩的后穴。  
被异物侵入的感觉，被阴茎塞满的感觉，被进入到最深处的感觉，所有的一切混合在一起，模糊他的视线。  
大法师此刻已经在喘着粗气了：“伊利丹，伊利丹……”  
恶魔猎手无法挪开双眼，卡德加迷蒙的眼神，无意识扭动着的身体，火热紧致的甬道……  
伊利丹的右手指挪到两人的结合处，温柔地按压着，引得卡德加绷直了身体。  
“你是我的了。”恶魔猎手左手在法师的小腹上划着不知所以的图案。  
卡德加附身吻住他：“是。是的。”  
他开始大胆而缓慢地尝试抬起放下身体，体验着阴茎在体内滑动的感觉。  
轻而浅地抽插带来的满足感已经足以让卡德加惊叹了，他喉头不断吐出呻吟，想要多熟悉一下空虚被一点点填平的幸福。  
伊利丹配合着抽送阴茎，阴茎被肠肉按摩的感觉顺着小腹散布他的全身，让他的魔能纹身开始散发出绿色光亮。  
然而法师的体力完全无法和恶魔猎手相比较，还没坚持多久，卡德加就觉得大腿酸软地再也撑不起来。  
胃口被打开的伊利丹欲求不满地想要更多，他抬起有些累了的法师，把他向后按倒在床上，再翻过身来。

“伊利丹？”卡德加又回到了趴在床上的姿势。  
“Well，”恶魔猎手舔舔嘴唇，“我说过要用更愉悦的方式回报你的。”  
接着他双手捏住卡德加的胯部，用膝盖分开他早已无力的大腿，狠狠地直接把阴茎再度一插到底。  
“啊！”大法师捏紧了床单，被顶得整个人都弓了起来。  
“记住我在你体内的感觉。”恶魔猎手内心的恶魔活跃了起来。  
他让卡德加跪好，把自己肌肉遒劲大腿卡在法师抖动的双腿间，宽大的左手轻而易举地抓住了法师的双腕，右手则紧紧捏住法师相对他来说格外纤细的腰。  
伊利丹一边把法师的双臂往后扯，一边困住法师的腰不让他逃开，同时用力送胯把阴茎埋到他体内深处。  
卡德加“啊”地呻吟起来，太深了，他感觉恶魔猎手的囊袋都要挤了进来。  
伊利丹疯狂地抽插起来，每一次抽出来时只留龟头在肠道中，然后再整个地推入，让两人的臀部相撞，发出了“啪啪”声响。  
肉体的结合让他沉醉，许久的等待更让伊利丹无法停下掠夺。  
当然，恶魔猎手不会自私地只顾自己泄欲，他开始放慢速度，寻找那个可以让大法师疯狂尖叫的点  
卡德加感觉甬道被一次次撑到极限，而闯入的阴茎仿佛要把自己的内脏都给顶开一般，就在他有些难受之时，身体某个点被撞擦过了，法师的大脑瞬间失去了判断的能力。  
恶魔猎手满意地感受到了法师前列腺被触碰时肠道的收缩，他开始大力朝那一点进攻起来，每一次插入他都会先顶住那一点碾压，然后再彻底没入。  
卡德加放弃了身体的控制权，任由身后的恶魔猎手操弄，手腕和腰肢被扣住无法逃开，只剩下结合处不断升温的灼热。然而他也不想逃开，只想半闭着双眼呻吟，享受着眼前一阵阵迸发的白光。  
伊利丹温柔地咬了咬他的后颈，松开了法师的双手。他换了一个更亲密的姿势，整个人趴在卡德加的身上，手搂住他的胸，侵犯着法师的乳头：按揉，弹拉，时不时配合着阴茎的插入用力掐住把玩。  
卡德加怎么经得住这番刺激，不顾面子地求饶起来：“不，不要，伊利丹，我……”  
恶魔猎手可不会放弃这个让大法师彻底崩溃的机会，他开始更浅、更快地抽插起来，只为更多更凶猛地撞击那个点。  
呻吟变成哽咽，哽咽转抽泣。太多了，卡德加忍不住小声哭了起来：“伊利丹，太多了，求你……”  
“求我什么？”伊利丹喜欢大法师被自己操哭时的迷乱。  
卡德加大口地呼吸着，每次一撞击都把他送到天堂，让他控制不住泪水流下。  
“求你让我射出来。”他吸着鼻子、抽噎着说出自己的请求。  
伊利丹勾起嘴角，放开法师乳头的刺激，转而抓住他的腰，让阴茎的每一次进入都直接顶在前列腺上。  
很快，分身都没被触摸过的卡德加被直接操到射了出来。  
大法师的身体剧烈地收缩起来，伊利丹放缓节奏，细细品味被卡德加紧握的感觉。接着，他喘息着长而深入地抽插了几下，射了出来。高潮席卷大脑，恶魔猎手抱紧了怀中的人，伸开了翅膀。  
已经有气无力的卡德加瘫软在伊利丹的拥抱中，体内被灌入另一个男人的精液的感觉很奇怪，然而却又让他餍足。  
伊利丹捧住卡德加的脸，轻轻啄吻着：“我爱你。”  
疲惫的大法师陷入了沉睡。  
（不想看逗逼向的可以就此END，想看逗逼的就读完最后一点吧）  
-·-·-·-·-  
第二天早上，浑身酸痛的卡德加在伊利丹的怀里醒来。  
他是被恶魔猎手给吻醒的。  
“再来一次？”伊利丹已经性致勃勃了。  
“哦，你可真有精神。”年过五十刚破处的大法师可有点吃不消。  
“你可以躺着不动。”伊利丹的手已经抬起了卡德加的大腿。  
大法师默许了。

……  
清晨的抗魔联军营地，众人开始忙碌了  
突然，大法师卡德加的帐篷处传来一声惨叫。  
玛维翻了个白眼：“无耻。”  
维纶叹了口气：“节制是美德。”  
伊利达雷们面面相觑。  
肯瑞托的法师们了然地挑了挑眉，决定去找上次那个女牧师。

……  
第二天。  
吉普·泡磅已经第十次被卡德加变成乌龟了。  
伊利丹表示他绝不再轻信侏儒科技。  
【END】

**注1：暗夜男仅次于牛头人的身高，平均身高在2.5米左右**

**人类男在1.8左右，头不过暗夜男的肩膀**


End file.
